


Being A Cup And Mug And All The Troubles That Come With It

by StoryCloudBengal



Series: How To Live The Life Of A Sentient Cup, And Sucking At It [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryCloudBengal/pseuds/StoryCloudBengal
Summary: The story of two cups and how one day made the rest of their weekend a living nightmare.





	Being A Cup And Mug And All The Troubles That Come With It

**Author's Note:**

> First Cuphead fanfic I've ever done!
> 
> I know it's not original or anything, but I kind of wanted to do my own take of events and add more in terms of depth to the whole story, and hopefully an explanation to Cuphead's actions that cause the chain of events to happen in the first place.
> 
> Unfortunately I've hit a small amount of a writer's block at the moment, but hopefully I'll still be able to work on this. I'm not sure how much though, because I'm in high school and all that jazz.
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it and review!

Another CUPHEAD Novel

 

Inkwell Isle was a place that could be considered to be as forgetful as remembering to take out the trash. It wasn’t notoriously known, and it certainly wasn’t infamously known across the sea an towards the mainland. On the map itself it was a speck, hardly recognized by anyone. On its own by the name itself it sounded about as ordinary a name as could be, there was nothing particularly spectacular about it all with no promising history behind it, certainly not like ToonTown, or something of the liking similar to it; but for those who loved adventure and strived to find those rare landscapes never seen before coming across the Isles themselves was a chance in a lifetime…

 

And a curse as well.

 

For all the cheery smiles and family-like atmosphere that radiated like golden sunshine across the land there was deep, unbridled fear that lay in the hearts and souls of the residents of Inkwell Isles, figuratively and literally.

 

Never.

 

Go.

 

To.

 

The.

 

Casino.

 

An odd choice for a warning an outsider would think, but for the residents, this was nothing new and a sacred rule that everyone must obey. For every foreigner that came to the Isles only one would be smart enough to never step a foot pass the golden brass doors of the casino; at best only two would return with a story to tell. Most were under the assumption that the residents feared the name itself preventing them from stepping inside onto its velvet carpet to cash in on riches beyond one's wildest imagination.

 

But when you have a name like the Devil’s Casino it was hard not to just ignore that  an go on with your day. Rumours spread like flies across the landscape and frankly when you have talk going around that the devil _owned the casino_ it was quite hard to simply allow strangers to just waltz in and try their luck at getting good cash. Of course foreigners weren’t the only ones to assume good winnings were in their hand at the establishment; a few of the residents of Inkwell had also gone down to the casino, too.

 

Whether that was out of desperation, stupidity, or both was something no one could decide on. All anyone knew was that their luck was in the devil’s hands.

 

Probably forever.

 

Those that were in dept to the Devil were usually found and defeated by his lackey. A walking talking Die if you can believe it. And almost every time he showed up in Inkwell everyone had the common sense to leave him be to his business. It wouldn’t take very long before one would spot him making his way back towards the direction of the railway tracks where the casino lay just up ahead.

 

Rolled up papers in hand.

 

But for all the luck the die had in collecting contracts there were those who easily escaped the grasp of him and his boss.

 

Too clever.

 

Too quick.

 

The environment they lived within wasn’t good for battle; that or even the devil himself couldn’t get to them.

 

But he was far more intelligent than what anyone gave him credit for, and so like a cat waiting in silence for its moment to strike the Devil and his lackey bided their time.

 

Lying in wait for that precious opportune moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'll add illustrations in at random...


End file.
